Humana Cathedral
The Humana Cathedral is an odd building located in the center of 90-150 Island. Only two photographs have ever been obtained of this place, one of the exterior, and one of the interior. The interior picture's photographer is unknown. It simply was found in TurtleShroom's mailbox one morning. Though the building is a cathedral, it is confirmed that it is NOT a place of worship. Some papers had been recently found outside the building, no one penguin has ever read it though besides the administrators, they are too afraid. The words "OMOH SNEIPAS NWP" are scrawled on the wall... strange. Background According to Snelder, the Humana Cathedral just "showed up overnight" in October 2008. The Snell-Libros have other ideas. One says it was built by extraterrestials and fell from the sky overnight. The other claims that "hairless, beak-lacking, gigantic mammal doohickies" built the place before any penguin learned about its existence. Explorer 767 believes it is a research station built by the main species living in America: large mammals called humans that basically own the Earth. However, that theory might as well be thrown in the trash, because the only evidence of the Cathedral being a research station is in The Humana Cathedral Papers. ---- :Officially, though, the Governance released the following: :: "In 1990, we built Telenacle H, the H referring to 'h'ow far it was'. It was an outpost that was planned to be a station for wiring the Uncharted Lands and possibly encouraging settlement there. Sadly, the land we chose was ''not a very good place for a building, and it was halted immediantly after construction was complete. The completely furbished building just sat there for ages. We recieved word that it was reinhabited in 2008, but we failed to establish a connection with the place. They must have severed the wires attaching to our mainframes. Creatures have reported suspicious activity, and we've picked up signals of IP Address tracing. However, since the Uncharted States lack a MetroCERN or Teranarch, we can't issue an Edict. Places Two doors lead from the entrance. One on the second floor of the five ('''5) story building, one at the entrance. The dazzling stained glass "H" can be seen in the middle, as well a window not visible from the from exterior... errie pale light shines in an- wait... is that a shadow? Inhabitants Humana Cathedral's sole inhabitants are The Sapie Brothers. Howver, the mysterious shadows imply that other, possibly evil things lurk inside the cathedral's walls. Willy the Penguin was once dared to spend the night here alone. He did, but is still deeply disturbed by the experience. Fudd once entered and supposedly found out what was inside, but it turned out that all he'd found was a balloon with HAPPEH BRTHDEH MEIN FUHRER! Villains Considering it was built on 90-150 Island, it is obviously a dangerous place. What exactly lurks in this ornate, complex building is yet to be known. Resources No one knows what bounties lurk in the Humana Cathedral... they are too afraid to enter. Though, one mysterious penguin claimed to see what looked like a large conference room with a black barber's chair and scissors, as well as an LCD screen that may be used for video conferences. Other machines included a scanner and a computer which is claimed to print statistics of whatever hair or genetic sample is scanned with. The penguin even states that this data is sent to other places! No one knows whether this is the truth or not. See also * The Humana Cathedral Papers * 90-150 Island * 90-150 (mainland) * The Sapie Brothers Category:Rooms